


But You Feel So LA

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [36]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Divorce, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Fade to Black, First Meetings, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stands, Post-Divorce, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac goes has a hook up after his divorce from Kate and it's kind of unexpected for him in more than one way.





	But You Feel So LA

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bite The Pillow
> 
> Also this is tagged incest and implied incest only because of Zac's sorta secret crush and infatuation with Taylor. Not because it happens lol.

__

Sitting next to Taylor at the bar, Zac looked at his brother nervously. "I don't think this was a good idea," he told him his voice all soft. "Coming to a bar to celebrate my divorce being final."

"It was a perfect idea," Taylor countered as he rested a hand on Zac's thigh. "You need to get drunk and maybe get laid. Getting laid is the perfect answer to everything and the perfect way to celebrate."

Zac had to bit his tongue to keep from saying that of course Taylor would say that, Taylor was happily married to Natalie and he was getting laid on the regular whereas Zac hadn't got laid in so long. Even before his marriage had ended the sex had stopped.

"So you're just getting me drunk so women can seduce me easier?" Zac questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's no secret you suck at the whole seduction game Zac," Taylor told him before squeezing his thigh lightly, Zac looking down at where his hand was and Zac almost wanted to ask Taylor if that was what he was doing.

If he was trying to seduce him but he didn't because the idea was laughable. They were brothers and again Taylor was happily married to Natalie.

"Yeah well that happens when you marry the girl you dated at fifteen," Zac retorted instead of saying what was really on his mind. "Maybe I should have been more like you," he said before taking a long drink of his beer.

Feeling a tiny bit better when Taylor finally moved his hand off his thigh.

"You mean someone who slept around and hurt Natalie more than I meant to back then?" Taylor questioned as if he regretted his past though Zac wasn't sure he did regret it.

Not when he had cheated on occasion during their first few years of marriage either.

"Not someone who slept around but maybe I should have dated more than just Kate," Zac spoke with a blush not sure if he regretted not dating more than just Kate.

He knew deep down if he had he probably wouldn't have married Kate and if he hadn't married her he wouldn't have four children who he loved more than life itself.

But some days he did wish he had more experience especially now that his marriage was over.

Taylor went silent as if he was contemplating Zac's answer, "Maybe but no use wondering about what you should have done," he told him in between drinks of his own beer. "Best to just focus on the here and now and what you need now is to get a bit tipsy so you can get a woman in your bed..or you know a man depending on what you want."

Blushing when Taylor said the last of what he did Zac swore he could almost still feel Taylor's hand on his thigh and again he wanted to ask his brother if he meant himself but he didn't.

Instead he just remained silent and took another drink of his beer.

***

Zac wasn't sure how much time had passed since he and Taylor arrived at the bar. But one thing he was sure of right now was the fact that he did have a good buzz going and he had lost track of Taylor. Zac having taken the offer of some redhead to come and chat with her at her table and after he had done that he had sort of lost track of Taylor and now he couldn't find him again.

A fact that was beginning to frustrate him because while the redhead had been nice he just couldn't muster up the courage to seduce her and so he had left her alone after what felt like an hour of talking but was probably less and now Zac wanted to go home and somehow the person who could drive him home wasn't there.

The person he had came here with was now missing and he wanted to scream out loud but didn't. Figured that of course it would be his luck that somehow Taylor would ditch him in a bar after he had found a potential fuck.

After all Taylor had brought him here to get tipsy and get laid even if Taylor at first had seemed like it was him that he wanted Zac to fuck but of course that was Zac reading things wrong and so Taylor had left him when the redhead had dragged him away.

Shaking his head Zac walked outside the bar, frowning when he didn't see Taylor's car anywhere and it just seemed to confirm what Zac knew in his gut.

Taylor had fucking ditched him.

"You look lost," a voice spoke from behind Zac and Zac hated the way he jumped some before turning to face whoever had spoken.

A blush coating his cheeks when he came face to face with a man who looked like he belonged in Los Angeles with his model like looks. Right down to his face and the way he was dressed the guy screamed fucking model.

Yet here he was in Tulsa, leaned against the brick wall of a bar, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Y..yeah, I guess I am," Zac spoke blushing more as he stuttered on his words but he really couldn't help it. Not when the second most beautiful man on earth was staring at him the way this man was.

And Zac knew it was wrong to call the stranger the second most beautiful man but he was. Taylor was the first of course, not that he'd admit that about his brother though.

"You guess?" the stranger asked in between drags on their cigarette. Clear amusement on their face.

"I was here with my brother but I think he ditched me," Zac confessed as he leaned against the wall now beside the stranger. 

"Doesn't seem like a nice brother to me."

Laughing Zac shook his head, "Probably not but he has always been complicated," Zac admitted knowing some people liked to call Taylor a drama queen. "I think he thought I had found someone to take me home and so he left me secure in that knowledge," he told the stranger, withholding the thought that he'd just had that maybe it wasn't why Taylor left at all.

Maybe Taylor had left because he had been jealous of Zac and the redhead. Maybe Taylor had been flirting and he was upset that Zac had ignored it and so he'd left when Zac had been with the woman. Unable to watch it because of his jealousy.

That or maybe Zac wanted that to be the case. After all, hadn't he had secret urges for Taylor before he met Kate? Only finding a way to ignore them by throwing himself into his relationship with the girl who would one day become his wife and now that, that relationship was over he had nothing to bury those feelings in.

It seemed he'd just go back to having those urges slowly until they consumed him, like they had consumed teenage him.

"And it fell through with the person your brother thought you were going to leave with?" the stranger asked bringing Zac out of his thoughts which was probably a good thing.

God knew he needed to stop obsessing over Taylor.

"She wasn't really my type," Zac said with a slight frown, not sure what his type even was thanks to being with only Kate for so long.

All he knew deep down is he didn't want someone else like Kate. While he was sure he loved her on some level he hadn't been in love with her and she hadn't truly been in love with him no matter what she said and so it had made for a weird marriage.

One were at times Kate felt more like a mother than his wife.

"And what is your type?" the stranger asked with a smirk on his face, a smirk that made Zac's blush get worse because he knew he was being flirted with for sure now.

Taylor may not have been flirting with him but this man, the second most beautiful man on earth was and it flattered Zac. Even if he wasn't used to being flirted with from someone of the same sex.

Zac wasn't even sure if he was gay or into men, except for Taylor but this stranger wasn't too bad and maybe on some level Zac liked this attention. Though his mother had always warned him about strangers but he was an adult now and his stranger danger alarm wasn't going off.

"Is it horrible to say I don't know," Zac answered watching as confusion settled on the stranger's face then. "I was with the same girl from fifteen up until last year," he explained with a shrug. "Our divorce was finalized today."

The stranger seemed to pause before nodding his head, "And that was why your brother wanted to get you drunk and laid?"

"And that would be why he wanted to get me drunk and laid. As a way to celebrate my divorce."

The stranger only smirked then as he threw his cigarette down, putting it out with his shoe. "Well since it seems like you're plans fell through and your brother ditched you. I could always drive you home, I mean you seem a bit too drunk to actually drive and I'm still sober."

Chewing his lip Zac just eyed the stranger, his brown eyes meeting with the strangers green eyes.

"I was always told not to accept rides from strangers," Zac countered knowing deep down that he shouldn't take up the stranger's offer. But a small part of him wanted too.

Laughing the stranger ran a hand through his long hair, "My name is Harry," he said with a wider smirk and it was only then Zac saw his dimples and he felt his cock coming to life in his jeans.

His body reminding him that despite what he thought he had attractions and he guessed it was attracted to the man he now knew was named Harry.

"And you would be?" Harry asked him with a raised eyebrow. "I mean I was always told not to drive strangers around."

Now it was Zac who laughed. "My name is Zac," he said with a small smile and again he knew he shouldn't let Harry drive him home but he also knew he never listened to what his brain told him.

That was one thing Kate always disliked about him.

"Well Zac, I guess we're not strangers anymore so can I drive you home?"

Taking a deep breath Zac nodded his head, "Yeah, you can drive me home," he spoke before he could even second guess himself. A smile stretching across Harry's face after he had gave him his answer.

But Harry didn't say anything back, instead he moved from where he was leaned against, Zac following behind them until they made it to a nice looking car. A car that had to have cost money and somehow that surprised Zac cause Harry looked too young to have that kind of money.

Maybe he was a model and only in town for some business or maybe he was a rich kid whose parents still paid for his stuff. The second option seemed more than likely.

Zac didn't question him on it though. He just got inside once the doors were unlocked and after he was in a silence settled over them as they both buckled up and Harry started the car, asking Zac for his address before putting it into his GPS after Zac had given it.

***

"Well you're home," Harry told Zac after he had parked in his driveway, "and you're still in one piece. I didn't murder you and cut you up or anything."

"Yet," Zac joked with a roll of his eyes. "You still could."

"Busted," Harry said with a smirk as he unbuckled and went like he was going for his glove compartment. "I'll just get the butcher knife I always keep in here to kill hot men," he teased and there went Zac blushing again.

Because never before had another man called him hot. Hell he was sure Kate had never called him hot either.

"You think I'm hot?" Zac asked softly before he could stop himself.

Harry nodded his head as he smirked some more, "I do think you are hot Zac. Was my saying it too blunt?"

Zac paused at Harry's question not sure how to proceed in answering it really. But he decided maybe honesty was the best way to go with it.

"No, not too blunt," he said as he shook his head. "Just another man's never called me hot before."

"Has another man ever done anything with you Zac?" Harry asked like he already knew the answer and of course he did. Hadn't Zac told him all he'd had experience with was Kate?

Shaking his head Zac swallowed hard as Harry's face inched closer to his, close enough that he could kiss but he didn't lean in to kiss him. Though Zac found out he wouldn't mind if Harry did and the way his cock was straining against his pants he knew he wouldn't mind if Harry did more than kiss him.

Maybe in some twisted way he could also pretend it was Taylor who was doing all that. Then again Harry could be good enough that he wouldn't need to pretend it was Taylor.

"Can I kiss you then?" Harry asked as they locked eyes and again Zac swallowed hard and again he just remained silent. Nodding his head and letting Harry know that he could kiss him.

Harry smirking before closing the small gap between them. His lips moving against Zac's in a kiss that was far from chaste and not even able to help himself, Zac closed his eyes as he let out a moan into the kiss, right before he let his lips move against Harry's.

Zac surprised at how easy this felt. Like he was meant to kiss men.

When Harry pulled away Zac just looked at him wide eyed, knowing he needed more. He needed more kisses from Harry and obviously he needed way more than kissing too.

He wanted Harry to touch him in places only he had ever touched himself as well as Kate. Wondered how different Harry's hands would feel on him.

"Do..do you want to come in?" Zac questioned feeling a bit nervous despite the kiss they had just shared.

"I'd love too," Harry smiled and after he had spoken Zac wasn't sure he'd gotten out of someone's car quicker. His heartbeat beating faster as he lead the way to his door.

Making it to the door he didn't waste any time in unlocking it and once they were inside it wasn't long before their lips were on each others in another kiss. Harry somehow shutting Zac's front door with his foot and that action seemed to turn Zac on even more.

More than he cared to admit because it seemed like such simple things turned him on and he wasn't sure what that meant about himself.

Pulling away from Harry after awhile, Zac caught his breath before speaking again.

"Where do you want to do this at?" Zac asked not sure what this was that he spoke of but also have an inkling of what it was. He was going to be with a man for the first time.

"The bedroom," Harry spoke as he leaned in for a quick kiss. "That way I can have a pillow to bite onto when you make me feel so fucking good."

"I'm not sure I can make you bite the pillow," Zac told him softly as he blushed. "I mean I've never been with a man before."

Harry only smirked as his lips attached themselves to Zac's neck, "You need to have more faith in yourself Zachary," he spoke as his breath hit Zac's neck which caused him to shut his eyes. "Anyway I'll be giving you pointers along the way with my words and my moans," he told him with a nip to the skin at Zac's neck.

A nip that caused Zac to let out his own moan.

Pulling away from Harry then, Zac turned as he lead the way down to his room and maybe Harry was right. He needed to have more faith in himself.

After all he had landed Harry as a one night stand. Hot as fuck Harry who should have been a model in LA instead of here in Tulsa in Zac's home to have a hook up.

***

Waking the next morning to the smell of food cooking in his kitchen, Zac sat up quickly as last night came back to him. Taylor having taken him to the bar and then having ditched him.

Then of course he had met Harry and Harry had brought him home and things had happened from there. Zac having his first sexual experience with a man.

A man who had been way out of his league and if the smell from his kitchen was anything to go by, he may have been downstairs fixing Zac breakfast.

Though it could also have been Taylor, letting himself in with the key he had. After all Taylor would probably want details on how things had gone for Zac last night.

Blushing at the thought of it being Taylor, Zac ran a hand through his hair knowing there was no way he could tell Taylor about Harry. Yes, it may have made Taylor jealous or maybe some pathetic part of Zac wanted it to make Taylor jealous but still he couldn't do that. Wouldn't do that.

Telling Taylor would mean opening a can of worms about his sexuality that Zac wasn't ready to open on the heels of his divorce. One huge life change was enough for one year.

The sexuality thing could happen some other year, when he wasn't newly divorced.

Slipping out of his bed Zac found his boxers where they had been discarded last night and slipped them on before leaving his room and heading down the hall. Stopping when he made it to the kitchen and saw Harry at his stove, fixing eggs and bacon.

"I hope you don't mind that I am fixing breakfast," Harry stated as he turned to look at him, obviously having heard him coming down the hallway. "But I felt I should make you breakfast since you made me feel so good last night. Had me biting those pillows you didn't think I'd be biting."

Blushing again Zac walked to the counter to sit down, "I don't mind," he said with a shake of his head. "It's been awhile since I've had a home cooked breakfast or a home cooked anything."

"Well you deserve it more often. Maybe I can do it for you more often," Harry spoke as he turned back to the stove and Zac chewed his lip at his words, knowing Harry was implying he wanted to have sex more than once.

A fact that Zac found he didn't mind. The sex had been great and he hadn't actually thought of Taylor which he had been afraid he would do.

"I wouldn't mind it if you did," Zac told him letting the implication of his own words hang in the air. Letting it be known he was down for more hook ups with Harry.


End file.
